Ultra Violet
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: Violet Hall just moved from Montana with her mom Leanne to good old Santa Carla. Vilot loves it! the lights, the music, everything! but will she keep loveing the night life of Santa Carla when she catchs one of the Lost boys eyes?  Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1 A New Place

**Ultra Violet**

Violet Hall lazily held her hand out the passenger window of her mom's green ford truck, her dark brown hair blowing about her face in wild waves.

They had just moved from their tame two acre lot in Helena Montana to Santa Carla California; the murder capitol of the world, or so they say.

Violets blue eyes studied the scenery of Santa Carla with a look of excitement and anticipation. "This will be interesting" she thought to her self as they past a few guys with red and green Mohawks.

Her mom broke her out of her thoughts as they pulled into a driveway to there new house that sat about three miles from the board walk. The house was simple yellow in color with green shutters and a white picket fence. "So, what do you think Vi?" her mom Leanne asked her as she got out. "Lovely" Violet mumbled and got out of the truck and to stretch.

They began unloading things from the truck and travel trailer when Violet had a wonderful idea. "Hey mom, can I go down to the board walk later just to look around?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Her mom looked at her and smiled "sure dear you can go now if you like since it's already getting dark but be careful" Violet looked shocked for a moment and asked "Really…I mean…you mean I can go?" Her mother nodded and said "yes Violet I mean it, you need some time alone to your self go on and unload your bike you can take that, I'll finish up here" she said motioning towards the boxes of stuff on the porch.

"Thanks Mom!" Violet said while hugging the woman she then ran and unloaded her bicycle but before she got on it she looked down at her black combat boots, fadded blue hip huggers and smiley face t-shirt and wondered if she should change. Violet scoffed; like that would ever happen. she then mounted her bike with a small smile then started peddling to town.

By the time Violet got to town it was dark; she parked her bike near an old building and headed to a concert playing near the board walk.

Soon she was dancing to the music in big crowd. She looked beside her and saw a girl that was dressed kind of like a gypsy twirling beside her, her pink skirt flaring around her as she danced.

Violet then got this strange feeling she was being watched and looked around her, not finding anything she decided to head toward the board walk to look at the ocean. She leaned on the guard rail and watch the moonlit water crash against the rock, her mind wondering as she stood mesmerized by the water. Then she got this cold feeling on her neck and spine and slowly turned to find four teenage bikers watching her.

**So...was it okay? i know it was short but the next chapter will be longer! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Rocker Dude

**Hello! first of all i would like to thank my reviewers: callandra, Tater94 and DavidsGirl13. you where all very kind! anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Ultra Violet

Chapter two

Violet froze slightly when she saw them, seeing as they were all looking…no staring at her made her slightly uncomfortable. So she nodded her head in small greeting like nothing was wrong and nervously, started walking down the board walk.

Violet tried her hardest not to look back as she felt all the intense gazes burning holes into the back of her head and back. But she couldn't help it; she looked over her shoulder and saw all of them there, still watching her with hard looks like they where looking into her very soul.

She quickly turned her head away from them and headed into the nearest booth she could find, so she could hide a little while.

Violet walked/jogged into the very back of the small booth and started looking through T-shirts trying to act like she was interested in buying one.

As she held one up that had "Beach Babe" on the front, a voice came up form behind her shoulder saying "'Beach Babe' huh. You don't look like the beach loving type," Violet jumped, dropping the shirt in the process and turned around with a yelp to find a very tall, blonde, rocker dude, in front of her who happened to be one of the boys that had been watching her at the railing.

'_Ohhh, boy' _she thought to herself as he looked her up and down with deep blue eyes and a smirk playing on his lips. Violet bit her lip and blushed, starting to get embarrassed. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ she wondered as she backed away a little.

He seemed to notice the movement but ignored it, smiling a wild, crazy, and dare she say beautiful smile. "What's the matter Babe? Got somewhere to be?" the tall blonde asked taking a step closer. "Uh…yes! Yes I do! And I really must be going, so bye" Violet rushed, then turned and walked past the sandy blonde and out of the booth.

"Wait!" he yelled as she practically ran out of the little shop. He caught up to her with little trouble though, with the crowd moving out of his way.

The sandy-blonde was soon instep beside her and started beating his thighs and tossing his head a little to some rock and role tune that Violet didn't recognize and started talking to her much to her displeasure.

"So, Babe, where is this place, you really must be going to?" he asked. "Home," she stated simply as she walked to the building where she parked her bicycle.

As she walked she passed the same group of bikers that the blonde was from.

She glanced at them slightly, as she walked by the youngest looking of the group smiled at her, while the other two just watched her, starting to creep her out.

As she continued to walk Violet realized that tall, loud and blonde was not with her anymore when she reached her bike, and sighed with relief. "Maybe he gave up" she said to herself when four motorbikes came up and stopped all around her, blocking her in.

"Shit!" she muttered before a familiar voice spoke up from beside her. "Hey Babe" Rocker dude said grinning.

She looked at him with a slight glare. "You need a ride?" he asked with bright eyes. "No," Violet said between clenched teeth, as she grabbed her bike and made shooing motions with her hand, glaring at the guy in front of her. The platinum blonde only smirked at her, his icy blue eyes cold and arrogant.

Violet put on a glare, trying to hide her rising fear and said to scary blue eyes, "Would you, move out of my way please?" he smirked again but thankfully backed his bike out of her way.

"Thanks" she said, and started walking her bike away from the four males.

Violet than jumped on her bike and started peddling towards home, before she got out of ear shot though she heard the sandy-blonde yell out "See ya round Babe!" making her shudder and peddle faster.

*******A half an hour later*******

The house was dark when she got home; Violet rode her bike up to the porch of her new house and got of it letting it fall on the steps.

She walked in the house and ran her hands up and down the wall trying to find the light switch. Finally her hands came upon the small switch and she turned flicked the lights on.

She found herself in the living room of the house. Never really being inside the house she looked around the room with interest.

The bare walls was painted bone white, and there was a small brick fire place in one corner near a window, and that was pretty much it, aside from all the boxes and a few table chairs.

Violet shrugged and walked through a door way that lead into the kitchen and found that her mom had already put a clock on the wall, so she looked to see what time it was and found it to be four o'clock in the morning.

"Shit, Mom's going to kill me in the morning!" she said to her self and went to find her bed room.

She found a room that had her bed in it already made and assumed that this was the room her mom chose for her.

The walls of this room was painted a light shade of blue, and had three windows on the wall facing the outside.

Violet opened all the windows, seeing as it was summer time and walked over to her bed and sat down taking off her shoes and pants, throwing them on the floor.

She then unhooked her bra and dropped it on the pile in the floor. Violet then got under her covers and fell asleep; dreaming about a tall, sandy-blonde rocker dude.

**A/N **

**well, that was still pretty short but i think it was longer than the first. hope ya'll liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Steve & David

**Hello people of the world! here is the third chapter. To all who read this, thank you!**

**oh and i don't own the lost boys, i just own Violet and who ever else i make up!**

**enjoy.**

Ultra Violet

Chapter three

Violet awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs and rolled over in her bed groaning slightly. The aroma of food filled her nostrils, and she sighed opening her eyes only to close them again from the harsh light coming in from the windows.

Sitting up and throwing the covers off her body she slid out of bed and stood up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Violet than began to walk out of the room yawning as she did so. She stood out side her doorway in her smiley face T-shirt and daisy covered underwear, trying to remember where the bathroom was. She growled with irritation and decided just to ask her mom, so she walked to the kitchen.

As Violet came to the kitchen, she heard her mother laughing accompanied by another deeper laugh. _'Huh?'_ Violet thought to her self as she walked into the kitchen and stopped, looking at an unfamiliar man sitting at the breakfast table holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

His talking stopped abruptly when he saw her watching him, in nothing but a T-shirt and a pair of underwear with her dark shoulder length hair lying on her shoulders in a mass of tangles and waves. "_Great_" she thought.

Her mother finally noticed her "Oh, Steve, this is my daughter Violet. Vi, this is Steve he's a new friend of mine. "Hello Violet, nice to meet you_"_ Steve said smiling at her with very white teeth._ "Great"_ Violet thought again as she nodded her head in greeting. Steve was an average guy, in around his mid forties with light brown hair and hazel eyes. "_I don't like him_" she thought bitterly when her mom finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Violet Anne Hall, what are you doing, dressed like that? Go get some clothes on now!" Leanne fussed. "Where's the bathroom at then, Mom?" Violet said with slight annoyance.

Leanne pointed to the hallway and said "First door on your left." Violet turned and headed back down the hall to her bed room to get some fresh clothes to wear. She looked through her suit case and pulled out another pair of bleached out hip hugger, skinny jeans and a white tank top; grabbing her toiletry bag and picking her bra off the floor she walked to the bath room.

Closing the door behind her Violet sat the stuff in her arms down and turned on the shower. After striping, Violet then got into the warm shower and started washing up.

******Twenty Minutes later******

Violet stepped out of her shower and dried off wrapping a big purple towel around her. She than sat on the toilet seat and started combing through her hair getting the tangles out of it.

After a while Violet got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to put on her black combat boots.

Violet entered the kitchen and found a plate piled full of food and orange juice laid out for her with a note beside it saying

_Vi, here is your breakfast, gone out with Steve._

_Be back late. _

_Love you, _

_Mom_

_P.S_

_Feel free to go to the board walk and make some friends!_

"Humph, didn't really want to spend time with you either Mom," Violet said looking at the note. Shrugging she pulled up a chair and started eating.

Three hours later after she was done eating, Violet had the T.V plugged in, moved a small couch in front of it and was watching Loony Tunes on said couch in the living room. With a slightly bored expression, soon she fell into a fitful sleep.

***Eight Hours Later***

Violet awoke to find that it was night time and that her mom was still not back yet.

"Strange" Violet mumbled to herself and stretched. Looking at the T.V and finding some dumb show playing on it, she turned it off and walked to the front door grabbing her dark blue jean jacket along the way.

Turning on the porch light she walked out of the house and grabbed her bike, getting on it she started peddling to the board walk.

***A little while later***

Violet parked her bike near the same building as the night before and headed out to the crowds.

She spotted a large merry go round in the distance and quickly walked towards it. She hadn't been on one of those in years. Not really finding a line to stand in, Violet waited until the ride stopped and got on; nobody noticed her. She came to a horse that was golden in color with a white mane and tale and climbed aboard.

The ride had just started when someone said right next to her ear "Enjoying your self Babe?" Violet jumped, and would have fallen off her horse if a tall; sandy-blonde hadn't grabbed her waist to steady her.

Violet blushed and mumbled a "Thank you" Rocker Dude smiled at her, his blue eyes full of laughter, "Anytime Babe."

Violet looked down refusing to meet his gaze and cleared her throat. "Umm…could you please remove your hands from my waist?" she asked with a small blush.

The blonde smiled, but didn't move. "Now why would I want to do that?" He asked, smirking. "Yeah, why would you want to do that Paul?" another voice spoke up from the other side of her horse and she whipped her head around to face a young man with platinum blonde hair.

"_Oh Lord!!!!" _Violet thought, as platinum's icy blue eyes, looked into hers with an intense…..dangerous, look.

"What's your real name anyway, _Babe_?" Rocker Dude…..or rather, Paul… asked her, breaking her gaze from platinum's. Thank goodness. "Now why should I tell you, Paulie?" she asked mockingly.

Paul smiled a big smile and said "Cause I'm cute." Earning a giggle from Violet _'….wait…giggle? Did I just giggle?' _she thought, surprised with her self, Paul's smile widened.

"Really, though, what is your name?" Paul asked with a serious look.

"Violet," she answered with a small smile.

"Well," the other man said, as she turned to look at him, as a small grin crept onto his face. "It's a pleasure meeting you Violet, I'm David."

**A/N **

**Sooooo...what do ya think? was it too boring? it will get better, trust me! **


	4. Chapter 4 Paul, Put Me Down!

**So here is chapter four! **

**thank you to all who read and review my story and all who just read it! **

**big thanks to MadHatter2708! your words meant alot to me!**

**i do not own the Lost Boys. :( that just sucks.**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER FOUR

Violet was sitting on the carousel horse, lost in David's strong gaze when Paul finally shook her shoulder saying "Hey Violet Babe, you in there? Vi?" Violet's eyes snapped away from David's icy stare to look at Paul's deep blue eyes.

"What?" she asked; her own blue eyes wide. "I was saying, do you want to go for a ride with me?" Paul said while running his hand through his wild blonde hair, making it stand on end.

"Well….uh…" Violet bit her lip; did she really want to go riding off with someone she barley knew? _'I mean sure, Paul is rather attractive and nice and so is David, but something about them doesn't feel right' _Violet thought to herself as both boys waited for her answer.

She looked at Paul still unsure and suppressed a laugh at the look he was giving her; like a little boy about to cry because his mama won't let him have a specific toy that he wanted. She finally caved, "Alright, where are we going?"

Violet couldn't help but giggle when Paul yelled triumphantly and threw one fist in the air while hanging on the pole beside her horse with the other _'he always seems to bring out the laughter in me' _she thought absentmindedly.

She looked at David who just happened to be looking at her and smiled timidly, she still wasn't so sure about him….well she wasn't so sure about Paul either, but there was something different in the way David stood and smirked and….well looked that made her shiver and want to stay away…..something bad.

"Penny, for your thoughts Violet," David asked in a steady, cool voice. Violet shrugged and said "oh I wasn't thinking of anything in particular, just thinking." David looked at her as though he didn't believe her but just shrugged and said to Paul.

"Lets go," than he jump off the still moving carousal and started walking away.

Paul turned to her and held out his hand with a grin. Violet grinned back but swatted his away, swinging her right leg over the horse's back then slid off. Paul smirked and stated "Independent are we?" Violet just smirked, standing beside the tall blonde, trying to figure out the safest way to get off the still moving ride.

She didn't have time to think long when Paul grabbed her to him; gently knocked her knees out from under her picking her up, so she straddled him.

Cradling her like someone would do a sleeping child and making Violet yelp in the process, he jumped off the ride and started walking.

Violet realized with embarrassment three things as she was being carried, One being, that both her arms were around Paul's neck, two her legs were wrapped around Paul's waist tightly and three; one of his hands rested on her butt while the other was kept on her back pressing her more against him…..great.

"Uh…Paul," Violet said with a blush. "Yeah Babe?" he asked still holding her, with his hand _still _on her behind.

"Umm could you please let me down, I can walk you know," she said with an irritated sigh.

Paul smiled and tightened his hold on her, saying, "Now Vi, who said you couldn't walk?"

"Nobody, I just don't like your hand on my ass!" Violet growled, her temper starting to show as Paul only smiled bigger.

_'Where did David go anyway?'_ she suddenly thought, wondering where the platinum blonde went.

"Don't deny that you like it though Vi, I can tell" Paul arrogantly stated.

"I never said I didn't……I mean…I don't! Shut up and put me down!" Violet stuttered, with a blush realizing what she just said.

"Babe just chill out okay, where almost there and I want you to meet the other guys" Paul said acting as if he hadn't heard her order.

"Ugh!" Violet groaned, _'Why me?'_ she asked herself and sighed relaxing her ridged posture.

That was when Paul, thinking he won, patted her back and mumbled a "That's it Babe, just relax" and that's when she bit his ear…hard, it also just happened to be when they reached David and the other boys too.

Paul dropped her as he held his ear cursing, while the other guys laughed.

Violet quickly stood up and looked around at the other boys. Her eyes settled on David who was staring at her with a slightly amused expression.

Paul glared at her while holding his ear, but his eyes danced. Never had he had a human bite him like that before, or not fall into his charms right away either. This was new.

There was something different about Violet that was for sure and Paul knew it….could sense it even, he just didn't quite know what it was.

Paul watched as Violet looked around at the other Lost Boys who where watching her as well.

Marko smiled his Alice in Wonderland smile, while Dwayne slightly glared at her.

David just watched her with his creepy smirk that made her shiver; yes he had noticed her shivers every time David smirked or stared at her no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

He wondered if David would want to bring her into the pack.

Now that would be interesting…..suddenly Paul remembered that he hadn't introduced Violet to the boys, so he strode up to the brunette girl and threw his arm around her shoulder saying "Boys this here is Violet, Violet meet the Lost Boys, you know David the boss man, the brooding one is Dwayne and the little blonde is Marko, and I'm Paul! But of course you knew that already."

He watched as Violet rolled her eyes at him and mumbled "Of course."

David smiled at Paul approvingly than looked at Violet; he had an unreadable expression as he watched her like she was prey, which she could very well be, but it still made Paul unconsciously pull her closer to his side.

David was quiet for a few more minutes, like he was in deep thought, before he said "Lets Ride."

Given the okay to go, Marko and Dwayne went to their bikes as David mounted his. While Paul half dragged Violet to his moter bike, pulling her on behind him.

"You might want to hang on tight Babe" he told her over his shoulder as he started the bike.

He smiled when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, blushing.

The boys waited a few seconds before they took off at break neck speed, Violet holding on to Paul for dear life thinking about what she just got herself into.

**A/N**

**So, did ya like it? Paul's getting a little fresh with Violet isn't he? Please review me and tell me what you think! :) Jess**


	5. Chapter 5 Why Me?

**Hi, first off thank you to all who like and review my story! i love you guys!**

**well here is chapter five! **

**hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**I do not own any of the Lost Boys! :( **

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER FIVE

Violet was starting to wonder just what she had gotten her self into when she agreed to ride with Paul.

He drove at least five miles over the speed limit, all of them did, and that wasn't even on the road! Paul and the others howled and laughed driving on the beach; down stairs, through the surf, everywhere.

Violet was scared out of her mind, but all she did was cling to Paul as if she would die if she let go; which she probably would die if she did in fact let go.

So she just clung to him, thinking how dumb she was for going with him and hoping they would not crash.

Paul looked over his shoulder to smile at Violet while she buried her face in his back with her eyes clamped shut. Her dark hair whipped about her face in wild waves and curls as he looked at her.

Feeling his eyes on her Violet looked up at him and her eyes widened "What are you looking at, watch the road!" she shouted making Paul chuckle, but he turned back around just the same, shouting gleefully as he did so.

**** A Few Seconds Later****

All the boys stopped just outside a camp ground and dismounted their bikes and walked to a fire pit, well except for Paul who gently tugged Violets hands away from his waist and slipped off the bike looking at the seventeen year old girl in front of him clinging to the seat of his bike with her eyes clamped shut, knuckles white, hair wild.

_'She must of didn't like it to much' _he thought to himself as he shook her gently saying "Hey, hey Babe, you alright? You look a little green."

She slowly opened her bright blue eyes and said in a whisper, "I'm fine, thanks. Can I get off now?" Paul suppressed a smirk and nodded his head.

He watched as Violet slowly let go of the leather bike seat and started to stand, she dismounted the bike and would have fallen over if he hadn't of caught her.

"Whoa easy girl, I got ya," he said picking her up bridle style.

"Paul, put me down right now! I can walk!" she protested slapping him weekly.

"Says the girl who almost fell over" Paul replied really smirking now.

"Dam it Paul, I can walk! Now let me dow…..ah!" she yelped as Paul set down near a newly made campfire made by Dwayne. Violet glared at Paul as all the other boys' laughed.

"Is this good enough Babe?" he asked as she slapped him on the shoulder; hurting her hand in the process. "Ow! Shit Paul your shoulder is hard!" she yelled trying to get off his lap.

"Marko, would you please help me?" she asked the curly haired blonde with a smile. Marko shook his head saying "Sorry Vi, but we just met and Paul might hurt me if I get near you" Violet looked shocked, "What do you mean he might hurt you? He doesn't _own _me!" Marko smiled, "Sorry."

Violet looked to Dwayne, who shrugged not really caring. Then she looked to David who only smiled and shook his head.

"Ugh!" Violet groaned and tried to get up again, only succeeding in sitting with her back against Paul's chest….great.

"Just relax Vi, enjoy the camp fire." David said bringing out a bottle of Jack Daniels from his coat pocket and drinking from it. Violet watched with a huff as the bottle was passed to Dwayne than Marko than Paul who offered it to her.

She shook her head sitting ridged and away from Paul. "I don't drink," She stated. Paul didn't look fazed; he just shrugged and said "That's okay, all the more for me and the guys."

Violet stared into the fire, ignoring the conversations around her as the night went on. Soon she found her eyes getting heavy with sleep as she still sat in the uncomfortable position on Paul's lap, after a while her back started to ache.

Giving in Violet slowly leaned back into Paul as he talked to Marko about some sort of stuff, which Violet didn't care to know about.

Violet sighed as she leaned back into Paul's chest; her eyes drowsy and tired.

She shivered once from the cold night air and felt Paul's arms slide around her waist and arms loosely to warm her. Violet scooted more into Paul's embrace and couldn't help but just now notice how good he smelled.

Like the sea and a clean wind right after a storm, along with some liquor and cigarette smoke. All in all he smelled male and good, so sighing deeply Violet soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep while the boys talked of the possibility of her being brought into the pack.

******The Next Morning*******

Violet's eyes popped open when she heard a loud knocking on her bedroom door……wait, bedroom?

"Vi, wake up its 1:00 in the afternoon, Violet?" Her mom Leanne shouted from the other side of her door.

Violet closed her eyes and turned over in her bed trying to figure out how she got back.

"Violet Anne, you better answer your mother right now or I'm coming in!" her mom threatened. Violet groaned and yelled "Alright Mom I'm up! I'm up!" yawning as she heard her mom walk back down the hall way.

Violet threw the covers off her body and crawled out of bed onto the floor and laid there; her body exhausted.

"_How did I get here?" _she wondered again as she lay on the cool oak wood floor of her bedroom.

Sighing, Violet got to her feet and looked down surprised to find her self in just her tank top, bra and underwear, looking around she found her boots, coat and jeans piled near her suite case.

"Now, who took those off me?" she mumbled to her self going over and pulling out a pair of jean shorts and flip flops from her bag.

"Don't want another half naked run in with Steve now do we?" Violet said to herself as she pulled on the shorts. Slipping on the flip flops she opened her bedroom door; walked out into the hallway and went to the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom not bothering to brush her hair after she brushed her teeth, Violet walked into the living room where her mom was watching the weather channel.

"Afternoon Mom," Violet said sitting on a recliner chair near the couch.

"Good afternoon Vi, have fun last night?" Leanne asked her, glancing at her from the T.V.

Violet thought about that one, did she really have fun last night? Or did she just suffer the consequences of being dumb enough to go riding off with some rocker dude on a motorbike.

"_Will just go for the having fun part!" _she decided and nodded her head 'yes'.

Her mom smiled "Good, did you make any friends?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Violet thought about the answer to that to and again nodded her head 'yes'. She did make some friends…..well….at least she think she did.

Being satisfied with that information, her mom turned back to the T.V ending their discussion, to which Violet was grateful because she kept trying to figure out how she ended up back in her bed in her tank top and underwear.

_"Surly Paul didn't know where I lived and brought me back here and put me to bed while I was still sleeping. Surly that didn't happen," _Violet thought, knowing full well that Paul _was_ probably how she got back here.

She just hoped he didn't see anything that he shouldn't have been seeing while taking off her pants.

**A/N**

**So what do you think?? do ya like it? **

**Happy Mothers Day everyone! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings

**Hey, big thanks to reviewers: MadHatter2708, Emzy2klo, DiaDeLosMuertos and Sapphireuncovered0123. you guys made my day! well here is chapter six! enjoy :) **

**(I don't own any of the Lost Boys, just Violet )**

Ultra Violet

Chapter Six

It was about seven o'clock in the evening when Violet decided to go to the board walk.

Her mom had gone out on another date with Steve and wouldn't be back until late again.

So getting up Violet walked to her room and went to her now full dresser drawers; which she had filled earlier that afternoon, and pulled out a pair of black hip huggers and a red T-shirt.

Slipping out of her older clothes and into the others she than pulled own her combat boots and blue jean jacket looking in a mirror and nodding to her self she headed out of the house.

At the porch was her bicycle waiting for her which she had found earlier when she woke up that day, wondering who put it there. Mounting the bike she started peddling to town with a slight anticipation.

********At the Board Walk*********

Walking through the crowds Violet tried to not look for the boys too much, but she couldn't help it, she had grown pretty much attached to all of them in one night…..well with the exception of Dwayne who didn't seem to like her that much.

She found herself to be looking for Paul the most, much to her displeasure, but she had to admit she was rather fond of the tall crazy, blonde guy.

Nearing the carousal she stopped at a bench and sat down sighing with her hand on her forehead. _"I will not think of Paul, I will not think of Paul!" _she thought to her self closing her eyes in frustration only to open them again when an unfamiliar male voice spoke in front of her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" Violet's head snapped up at the tone of voice this man was using to his two buddies while talking about her.

He was a thickly built man, medium in height and looked to be about in his late thirties. He smirked when he caught her looking at him and said "look boys, a pretty little thing all by her self. Maybe we should keep her company."

Violet cringed slightly; she knew what that so called 'company' meant and she didn't want to be a part of it.

Standing up to leave Violet started to walk past the men when the one who spoke before grabbed her arm tightly, jerking her back his way. "Now where do you think your going Missy?" he asked running his free hand up and down the arm in his grasp.

Violet glared although inside she was freaking out and growled out, "No where that you should know about, now let me go. Please."

The male didn't let go, he only started to drag her away from the people; of coarse Violet fought him, pulling away from him with all her might and finally bit his hand making him let her go.

Before any of the three men could catch her she ran back into the crowds, all three males quickly went after her.

Violet ran as fast as she could through the crowds, looking back with a groan when she saw them getting closer to her.

One of those times when she was not watching where she was going she ran into a hard chest. "Hey, watch it….Violet?" the person to whom she ran into exclaimed.

Violet raised her bright blue eyes to meet dark blue ones as Paul looked at her with concern. "What's the matter Babe? Why are you running?" he asked looking at her arm which had started to bruise, he picked it up gently and looked up at her with a cold, dangerous look that made Violet shiver.

"Who did this to you?" he asked with a growl, searching her eyes for an answer.

Violet cleared her throat before speaking, "this guy and his two buddies wanted to 'keep me company' and I got away from them. There still following me" she told him with slightly watery eyes thinking of what might have happened if she hadn't acted fast.

Paul's eyes turned murderous; which scared the death out of Violet and said in a dark voice "I'll kill them."

Violet's blue eyes widened "No! Paul, I don't want you to fight! I just want to get away from here. Please Paul!" she begged as he started to walk in the direction of the men, her scent on the three men making them easy to locate.

"Paul, please! I just want to get out of here, get me out of here!" she yelled pulling on his arm with tears in her eyes, making Paul stop walking.

He just stood there looking at her, his rage almost turning his eye color from dark blue to bright red. Almost, But he slowly calmed down, bringing his hand under Violet's chin and lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Alright, I'll get you out of here Vi, come with me" he said in a hash, quiet voice and took her hand in his; leading them off to his bike.

Paul mounted his bike and held out his hand for Violet to take.

She looked reluctant remembering the night before but took his hand anyway sliding on behind him and automatically wrapping her arms around his waist.

Paul turned his head and smiled lightly at her, earning a small smile in return.

He started the bike and they were off, riding away from the three men and loud board walk.

Violet tried to figure out her feelings for Paul as she held on behind him, she liked him a lot she new; maybe even had a crush on him, but she just wasn't sure. Or was she? _"I wonder how Paul feels about me. Apparently his feelings are strong with the way he acted when I told him about those men" _Violet cringed at the thought of those nasty males; she could very well be dead right now if she hadn't run into Paul.

Feeling her cringe, Paul took one of his hands away from the handle bars on his motorbike and put it over one of Violet's hands on his waist; squeezing it lightly to comfort her, in return she squeezed his waist.

Violet felt better when she felt his hand on hers but still had to yell at him for driving so fast and not watching where they were going.

"Paulie, would you please watch the road, before you kill us both. Oh and drive with both hands!" she yelled over the growl of the motor.

Paul laughed his crazy laugh and yelled back "Awwww Babe, don't you trust me?" She looked up at him and shook her head "No!" she yelled back.

"Well, will just have to fix that" he stated and turned back around but not letting go of her hand.

Violet blushed, than remembered the other boys "Hey, where are David, Marko and Dwayne?" Paul turned to glance at her with a smirk "there around" he stated his sandy hair blowing in the wind, making him look wild and crazy.

_'Which he is," _she thought to herself as they turned onto a wide dirt trail going through the woods. She jumped when three other bikes with David, Dwayne and Marko on them surrounded them hooting and hollering like insane people.

_"Maybe they are insane" _she thought to her self with a smirk, holding onto Paul as they continued down the trail.

*******A few minutes later************

Paul and the boys cam out of the woods and neared a cliff, stopping their bikes, all the boys dismounted and began walking down a foot trail that lead to some stairs while Paul picked Violet up in his arms again.

"Why do you insist on carrying me everywhere we go Paulie? I mean God we only just met like two nights ago" she complained to him while he just fixed his grip on her, walking down some old wooden stairs.

"It was three nights ago! And besides it's easier this way. You won't fall down as much" he told her with a grin, "Also, you like it," he smiled when he saw her blush knowing that he hit a mark.

Violet was looking at all the danger signs at the front of a cave opening that the other boys had disappeared in when she answered "I do not like it, prier to what you may think" She looked at him with a defying glare as he too walked through the dark cave opening.

Violets eye's had almost adjusted to the pitch darkness when they came to a big opening in the cave that had barrels lit with fire in them lighting the big room quite well, making her have to readjust her eyes to the light.

Paul walked over to a couch and dumped her in the middle of Dwayne and Marko; Dwayne who chose to ignore her continued to read some book while Marko threw his arm over the couch behind her head and smiled.

She watched as David sat down on his wheel chair watching her reaction to the place as Paul walked circles around on an old fountain winking at her when he caught her looking at him.

Violet looked around the room, absorbing every detail and sighed "Wow," David smiled "You like our home Violet?" She glanced over at him with a slack jaw, "You live here?" she asked with awe.

"Yep" Marko answered her biting his nails and smiling at her.

"Wow," she said again as David went into the story of how their home came to be.

**A/N**

**So was that okay? I'm going to try and put up another chapter tomorrow if i have time.**

**Please review me! i would love to hear what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Wine and Maggots

**Hello! well sorry if this chapter is a little late. **

** but I've been really busy lately. hope ya'll like it! **

**(I do not own any Lost Boys:(**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER SEVEN

Violet was amazed, amazed that all the boys lived _here_; in a cave that was also a hotel that fell into the ground during an earth quake.

The whole place was completely fascinating to her.

Violet sat in her seat and looked around some more at the cluttered filled room that just about anything probably, she saw a tall book shelf, packed full of old books, a elevator, an old bed.

But her favorite thing in the room was the decorated chandelier in the middle of the old water fountain; that Paul seemed to like as well, seeing that he was always on it either smoking cigarettes…....or was it pot?…….. While, bobbing his head, to the beat of some song playing in his head, other than that the whole place was filled with just _stuff_.

She smiled when she saw Paul's eyes glance at her and wink again.

David brought her gaze away from Paul when he said in a sinister voice "Are you feeling hungry Violet?"

Her blue eyes looked into his as she thought about it, was she hungry? She got her answer when her stomach growled making the other boys laugh "I guess so," Violet said with a small smile.

David clapped his hands and said "Marko, food"

Violet watched as the little blonde (although he was taller than her) got up off the couch and headed outside to his bike.

Violet turned to the fountain to find that Paul was not there.

_'Huh?'_she thought right before the blonde leaned over to her ear and whispered "Boo" making her jump and hit Dwayne who only glared at her slightly.

Paul laughed and said in a sing song voice "I scared you!"

Violet moved away from Dwayne and mumbled a 'Ha, ha."

Paul jumped over the back of the couch and landed between Violet and Dwayne separating them and threw his arm around Violet's shoulder pulling her to him.

Violet leaned her head against him after her neck started to hurt from keeping it lifted away from him so long.

She couldn't help but smell him again as she sat there and sighed to herself, loving his musky scent.

Hearing her smell him and sigh, Paul couldn't help but smile, he looked up though when Marko came in carrying a box of Chinese food with him.

Violet's head snapped up when Marko stated "Feeding time boys" and threw two take out boxes at her and Paul who caught both of them when they neared his head.

David caught his and said "Chinese, good choice" before he started eating.

Paul handed Violet a box of rice as she sat up beside him; smiling a thanks as she did so.

David looked at her and smiled as she dug in to the white rice savoring each bite.

"How's those maggots Violet?" he asked with a smirk.

Violet stopped eating and looked up "Say what?" she asked David who smirked again and said "Maggots, your eating maggots Violet. How do they taste?"

Violet looked down at the box and suppressed screaming. Their in the take out box was about a thousand or more maggots.

Violet closed her eyes tightly and opened them again to find it was just rice in her hands.

_"It's a trick" _she thought to her self and looked up at David who was staring at her and said with a shrug "Could be better" all the boys laughed at her comment.

While Violet smiled slightly, she was wondering what the point in tricking her like that was, was it a test or something, Or where they just making a joke? Either way Violet wasn't too thrilled about it.

David smiled and ordered "Marko, wine"

Violet watched as again Marko got up off his seat and disappeared into the cave coming back a short time later with a ruby and silver covered bottle with what looked to be like red wine in it.

David took a deep swallow from the bottle and handed it to Violet who just looked at it with a frown, "I don't drink" she reminded him and watched as David rolled his eyes and shook the bottle at her

"I know that, but why don't you try having a little fun sometime huh Vi? Try some of this, it isn't going to kill you" all the other guys smiled and agreed, even Dwayne.

Still unsure Violet looked toward Paul who still sat on the couch eating. He caught her gaze and nodded his head encouragingly.

Violet stared at him some more before she turned back to David who still had the drink in his hand and sighed.

"Fine," she grabbed the bottle and took a small sip from it, she made a face at the bitter taste but as the guys all started chanting her name she gulped the thick liquid down and started to love the taste.

All the boys cheered for her, until she took the bottle away from her lips, then they all came up to her and hugged her saying she was one of them.

"Your one of us Babe" Paul said while he hugged her than ran over to his rock box and turned on a song.

Violet was starting to feel a little dizzy and numb as she watched the boys dance around the place.

Then her favorite song came on the radio and she screamed, jumping up and down

"Oh! Oh! That's my favorite song!" Paul smirked and came up to her and they both started to dance. They danced none stop until Violet passed out and the sun started coming up.

Violet tossed and turned while having a night mare and finally rolled of her bed and onto the wooden floor.

Her eyes opened wide as she hit the floor with a hard thud; holding the back of her head and whining an "Ow" she slowly got up and looked around her.

"What the fudge? Why am I back in my room?" she asked out loud as she found herself in her bed room in nothing but her T-shirt and underwear….._again._

"Don't tell me they brought me back here again….or was it Paul who brought me back here? Ugh! Wonder what time it is" she stood talking to herself and looked over at her clock to find it at 6:00 pm.

"Oh no, I did it again!" she mumbled and walked out of her room not caring if Steve was there or not to see her in her underwear and walked to the kitchen.

She came to the room and looked around; no mom, all the lights where off so she assumed her Mom was not there.

She than walked to her mom's bed room, opened the door lightly then looked into the room.

"Ah, there's Mom" she said to herself with a small smile as she looked at her mom sleeping soundly on her bed.

Violet smiled and quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

She went back to her room and sat on her bed staring out at the coming darkness outside her window.

As the sun went down she had this wanting feeling to get dressed and go to the Board walk to find Paul.

She didn't know why but she got up anyway and started picking out clothes. She pulled out a light blue tank top and took off her red T-shirt replacing it with the top.

She than grabbed the pair of black jeans she wore the night before and tugged them on. Violet looked around for her boots trying to find out where they went, she grinned when she found them sitting at the foot of her bed and grabbed them pulling them on and lacing them up.

Being fully dressed now, Violet grabbed her jean jacket and headed towards the front door out to the porch where her bike stood parked _again_.

Still wondering how it got there, but ignoring the thought; she got on it and started peddling to town again.

**A/N**

**Well how was it? hmm wonder what that wine was? please review me and tell me what you think. now i'm going to bed! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Pain & Blood

**Hi! sorry if i was a little slow in updateing i've been really busy lately.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys ROCK!**

**Here's chapter eight, enjoy! **

**(I Do not own any of the Lost Boys :(**

Ultra Violet

Chapter Eight

Violet left her bike at the side of a building and started towards the crowds.

Just as she sat foot on the board walk though; pain hit her.

Violet gasped and was nearly brought to her knees with such an intense pain; her head felt like someone was pounding a sledge hammer into it.

She whimpered and held her head tight as another pain trimmer went through her body making her legs buckle and Violet fell, writhing in pain.

A few people stopped to look at her, wondering what was going on but the rest just walked on. "Dam people," Violet muttered as another pain went through her and she started to hyper ventilate, panicking.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ she thought wildly as she held her head and curled up into a fetal position.

She could faintly hear someone calling her name and feel a pair of arms lift her up off the ground but that was all, then she blacked out.

********Later that night***********

Violet awoke to music playing softly and slowly opened her eyes to look at a cave ceiling.

_"What?"_ she thought as she looked at her surroundings she found herself in a bed covered with various blankets and pillows and also found herself to be in the Boy's cave.

She looked around the big cave and found none other than Paul sitting at the couch watching her.

Violet sat up and held her head as a spell of dizziness hit her. She looked over at Paul to find he wasn't on the couch anymore but right in front of her, his deep blue eyes caring and secretive?

He sat down beside her on the bed and smiled lightly, "Hey Babe, you feeling any better?" he asked looking at her funny.

"Hi, I kind of feel better but not by much" Violet replied still holding her head in her hands.

Paul looked at her with a deep sort of emotion that confused Violet to no end.

_Why is he staring at me like that?"_ her mind asked. They sat in silence until the pounding in her head and the pain going up and down her body returned.

"Ugh!" Violet moaned as she rocked back and forth on the bed, Paul hugged her to him and started to stroke her hair, hoping that it would help _"She needs to be turned fully"_ he thought as he held her while she whimpered.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Violet chanted quietly while hugging her self tight as another pain spasm went through her body.

"I'll fix it Babe, don't worry," Paul told her as he lifted her up bridal style and started carrying her out of the cave.

The other boys where waiting when Paul reached the outside of the cave with Violet in his arms. David spoke first "Is she ready?"

Paul nodded and they all walked towards their bikes, mounted them than headed towards some bon fires at the beach.

As they got closer Violet's head pounding got worse, it was like someone was beating a drum over and over in it.

The Boy's stopped their bikes near a group of six teenagers drinking beer and dancing around a big fire.

Paul got Violet off his bike and they all walked up to a sand dune over looking the party goers. Paul sat Violet down and let her lean on him as they came up to the others.

Violet breathed heavily looking very pale and sickly as she clung to Paul; squeezing her eyes shut every time a pain shot up through her.

Marko looked at her with a touch of worry _"David why is she in so much pain right now? We only gave her our blood last night; she shouldn't be in this much pain now."_ Marko mind communicated to David while looking at Violet.

Dwayne agreed with a slight nod of his head while Paul looked at Violet with concern and said _"Dwayne and Marko is right David, what's wrong with her?" _Paul's deep blue eyes met David's icy ones with true worry.

David just thought back _"She'll feel better when she's fed and turned. Now pick who you want Boy's" _

Dwayne stared down at the humans dancing around and picked a young teen that had dark hair and tattoos all over his arms.

Marko picked a little blonde girl that was drinking in the sand.

David picked a guy who was sitting beside the blonde girl.

Paul picked another little blonde girl for Violet and a dude with a Mohawk for him.

That saved only a big bouncer looking guy that they could all share.

David looked at Violet with a devilish smirk and said, catching her attention "Violet," She looked up at him; the pain in her eyes evident while David continued "There's something you should know about yourself and us," Violet looked confused as she said "and what's that?"

"Well…" David turned away from her than looked back at her. His face disfigured, eye's reddish yellow and a set of fangs in his mouth.

Violet gasped and looked to Dwayne and Marko to find the same thing with them.

Then she looked to Paul and suppressed screaming; he was just like them! Violet jerked away from Paul and fell in the sand her wide blue eyes fearful and shocked.

They all laughed at her as David said "Watch us Violet, you'll really enjoy this" Then just like that they flew down to the partying teens and the blood bath began.

Violet watched as David tore into the neck of some guy while Dwayne ripped off another guys head drinking from his skull.

She watched as Marko ripped apart a young girl practically bathing in her blood.

Then Violet turned a little to watch Paul grab a young teenage boy and sink his fangs into the boy's neck his eyes never leaving hers, she watched as he ripped the boy apart limb by limb.

The whole thing was horrifying, but the thing was Violet _liked_ it, she _wanted_ to be _with _the boys and _kill_ along side them.

Violet closed her eyes and slowly opened them; she could feel them change color as she did so. She could also feel her fangs grow and her face change.

Paul grinned as he finished off his kill and stood up beckoning her to him with a slight move from his index finger.

Violet licked her lips and started down the slope coming beside Paul who grabbed the other little blonde girl.

The instinct to kill was too strong for her to fight; try as she might.

She smelled the girl, hearing her fast pulse in her veins, smelled her fear. Violet looked up at Paul unsure, but was reassured as he smiled big for her.

She smelled the girl again and moaned "_gosh she smells so good" _she thought right before with a growl she sunk her teeth into the soft skin at the girls neck and started to drink all the blood she could swallow.

Too soon the girl was drained and Violet dropped her in the sand, licking her lips as she did so. All the boys cheered for her.

Then Dwayne came up a little ways and held the big bouncer guy by the back of the throat smiling wildly at her as the other boys came up to her and hugged her.

David then walked over to the remaining human in Dwayne's grasp and grabbed his dark brown hair, he looked at Violet who was still licking her lips and beckoned her to the man saying "Would you do the honors Little Sister of starting this meal"

Violet's head snapped up, the predator in her still ruling her senses, she ran over to the man at inhuman speed and pulled the crying man to her in a embrace.

She looked up at Dwayne and David before she ripped the poor man's throat out; earning cheers from the boy's before they too began drinking from the man quickly killing him.

Now Violet was one of them, a monster, a Lost Girl and murder, but she only felt remorse and horror later that night when all of them returned to the cave to sleep before the sun rose.

**A/N**

**Well now she's one of them. does any of you think i should change the rating on this story? i'm not quite sure if i should or not. so tell me what you think i should do. Please Review me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Lust & Trust

**Hi! I would like to thank my reviewers:**** RealEMA, NejisDarkNymph, MadHatter2708, Sapphireuncovered0123, Emzy2k10, KlumsyBellagirl and booklover457. **

**I love you all and i'm glad you enjoy my story! **

**So...anyway here is chapter nine! **

**(I do not own any of the Lost Boys, i don't know why but i just don't. :(**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER NINE

Violet awoke right before the sun went down in the cave and found she was hanging up side down.

"_Well this is just lovely" _she thought as she looked to the others beside her.

The Lost Boys; her new family, Violet looked from Paul who hung on her right to Dwayne, who hung on her left and sighed.

Paul had insisted that she….slept by him and Dwayne offered to sleep beside her as well, which puzzled the young vampire very much since Dwayne never really shone that much likening to her before….when she was human.

Human, just this time yesterday she had been human and was on the board walk looking for Paul, and now here she was, hanging upside down; a vampire no less and surrounded by a pack of vampires that she was now a part of.

Violet didn't know wither to laugh or cry.

She shivered slightly as she felt the sun go down completely and started to feel energy come into her; replacing her tiredness.

She watched as David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko all awakend at the same time and couldn't help but smirk.

This was her new family now, although she did have a mother, Leanne was never really around with her, ever.

So this was kind of cool.

They all looked at her and smiled David saying a "Good night" to her while the others jumped down from the metal bar in the small cave and walk out, except for Paul who stayed behind smirking at her.

"What?" Violet asked still hanging upside down looking at Paul with a raised eyebrow.

Paul just smirked and said "Aren't ya going to come down Vi? It's night time."

Violet scowled; of course she was going to come down, just not in front of him. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

Paul's smirk got bigger as if he read her thoughts and said, "I'll catch you if you fall, you don't have to be scared or embarrassed."

Violet's eye's widened, how did he know she thought those things?

"I just do, so come on and jump into my arms it's easy"

"_He did it again_!" she thought as she still hung on the bar, finally she gave in, she was getting hungry. "Fine, I'll come down. But don't you dare drop me!" she warned as she prepared herself for the drop expecting to fall on her head with Paul not catching her.

She counted to three before she let her feet let go of the hanging bar and fell into Paul's arms. Surprised she looked into Paul's deep blue eyes and quickly got lost in them.

"Told ya I wouldn't let ya fall Babe, you should have more trust in me" he whispered as he stared at her, an unreadable emotion written on his face.

Violet en hailed a not needed breath and took in his snit. He smelt even better than he did when she was human! She smelled him again being more obvious this time and her eyes did a slight role.

Still in his arms she turned and straddled him so she could smell him better and came to his neck where she could smell his blood, not as sweet as a humans but smother, more like wine than anything else.

She brought her lips to his neck and licked it slowly, earning, a deep growl from Paul who watched her lustfully.

Hearing the growl Violet growled back looking up at Paul with slightly red and yellow eyes.

She watched as Paul's changed from blue to yellow and went for his neck again biting it lightly, teasingly.

Paul growled again and brought her face up to look at his again with his hand staring at her, before bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Violet groaned into the kiss, tangling her hands in his wild hair pulling him closer to him deeping the kiss.

As Paul held her he ran his hands up and down Violet's waist and back, exploring her as she moved down to his neck again and began sucking lightly.

All was going well so to speak until Marko came in and interrupted them with a clearing of his throat.

Violet gasped and pulled away from Paul quickly while Paul looked up and tightened his grip on her, smiling at his brother.

"Hey Marko Man, how's it go?" he asked as his hand went to Violet's butt, he swore if she was still human or had some fresh blood in her she would be blushing like crazy.

Marko chuckled and said "Boss says it's time to go. Paulie, Vi, are you two done now so we can go eat," he raised his eyebrows as he took in the sight of Paul's hand on Violet's ass and chuckled again.

Violet glared at him "What?" she asked trying to get out of Paul's grasp but failing.

Marko only smirked and said "Nothing," while he walked back out to the main cave, leaving Violet alone in Paul's arms.

"Well Paulie, I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?" she asked looking at him with a small grin.

Paul smiled and started walking out of the cave nodding his head yes.

They came out facing the other boys…..well Paul was facing the other boy's, Violet was thrown over his shoulder so she couldn't see in front of them. Violet hit him hard while saying "Paul put me down so I can see where we are going!" making all the other boys laugh as Paul gently sat her down kissing her again as he did so, making her growl in pleasure.

David clapped his hands commenting "Alright kiddies lets kiss later and hunt now, Paul stop doing that to Vi you know how hungry she is. You're just making it worse."

Violet smirked while nodding her head in agreement and walking over to stand beside Dwayne, who threw his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Come on," David said and they all made their way out of the cave to the bikes, Violet riding behind her new brother Dwayne so she could spit Paul. Then they made their way to town so they could hunt.

Violet dismounted Dwayne's bike and went over to Paul seeing as he was making faces at them and hugged the tall blonde.

Paul hugged her back then they made their way to the others, stalking another group of partying teens.

Violet was walking between Dwayne and Paul when all of the sudden someone talked inside her head, saying _"Alright who gets who boy's and girl?" _it sounded like David's.

But Violet could've sworn that he didn't say anything. Looking over at him she found he was staring at their soon to be meals, dancing around a small bon fire.

"_I must be going crazy," _she thought as she heard the other boys picking out who they would eat in her head.

Dwayne looked at her with an amused expression and said quietly "We all can communicate through our minds, we can read minds as well" this shocked Violet slightly as Dwayne turned back to their prey.

Shrugging Violet chose a young eighteen year old guy and tried to talk through the mind connection "_I want that one,"_ she said in her head and surprisingly it worked.

Paul complained though at her choice _"Awwww Babe! I wanted that one,"_

Violet smirked and thought back _"Well to bad, because he's mine."_

Paul rolled his eyes and picked a little brunette girl that happened to be near Violet's pick.

Ignoring that detail Violet stood quiet along with the other boy's and waited until David nodded his head. Than they all swooped down and started killing.

**A/N**

**My, my, my they kissed! please let me know what you think on this chapter! hope ya'll like it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Black Horses & childhood days

**Hello! first off thank you to all my reviewers! your words really do mean alot to me! **

**This chapter may be a little short but the next one should be longer. hope you enjoy! :)**

**(I do not own the lost boys:( But i do own Violet! :)**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER TEN

Violet, Paul, Marko, Dwayne and David walked down the boardwalk lazily. Joking with one another and smirking as the crowd of people parted in front of them like the red sea.

To the mortals Violet and the boys were extremely gorgeous but dangerous. Oh how right they were.

Violet smiled as she watched Paul and Marko play fight beside her getting one another into a head lock while Dwayne just rolled his eyes and David ignored them leading the way to the carousal.

Violet tonight, wore a purple tank top with black jeans, her dark blue jean jacket, along with her black combat boots; her dark-brown hair hung around her shoulders loosely as she walked, fingering lightly, with a silver heart necklace from around her neck.

They soon reached the carousal, and casually jumped on. Violet walked ahead of the boys going towards a coal black horse, mounted it and looked around catching Paul's eye while smiling sheepishly.

For a moment she felt almost human as the ride started. Thinking back, to her child hood, her father used to take her every Saturday to the park in town, just so she could ride the small merry go round for hours on end. Violet's throat tightened at the memory...things where so simple back then.

She flinched, coming out of her thoughts when Paul tapped her shoulder lightly saying it was time to go. Violet slid off her horse and stood beside Paul taking his hand in hers before they both followed the others off the carousal; the new security guard watching them with a scornful look.

After hopping off the still moving carousal, Violet walked between Dwayne and Paul who still had a hold of her hand; Marko and David in front of them.

Violet paused slightly in her walking as she felt someone staring at her from afar.

Turning, her blue eyes met green as she caught a glimpse of a tall and slender red headed man with green eyes; watching her intently.

"Something, bothering you Babe?" Violet's head snapped up, forgetting the redhead temporarily as she looked up at Paul.

Paul looked at her expectantly and asked "Well?"

Violet just shrugged and said "Nothing, just thinking about my Dad," she half lied.

"What about your Dad?" he asked looking at her with a curious expression.

"He's dead," she stated, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Alright," Paul commented quietly, letting the subject go.

Marko, sensing Violet's sad mood turned to her while walking backwards asking "Soooooooo, Sis how do you like the night life so far?"

Violet smiled, her mood brightening at the change of subject, and answered with a "So far it's pretty great!"

Marko smiled and gave thumbs up before turning back around towards the place where they parked their bikes.

It being close to sunrise and having nothing much to do, David decided that they all go home early tonight.

Paul let go of Violet, jumping in front of her he pleaded for her to ride with him this time.

Laughing, Violet nodded her head and watched as Paul gave a silly grin and jumped up in the air yelling "Yes!" making her laugh harder.

As the other boy's mounted their bikes, Paul led Violet over to his and got on, pulling her on behind him; the boy's then started their bikes and took off.

Violet still feeling the gaze from the redheaded man, looked over her shoulder to find him still at the same place one moment staring at her, than gone in the blink of an eye.

_"Must be seeing things," _she mused as she rested her head on Paul's shoulder as he drove them home.

*******At the cave********

The boy's stopped their bikes and dismounted, Paul grabbing Violet and throwing her over his shoulder began to walk down the old wooden stairs and into the cave.

Violet huffed in annoyance and groaned "Paulie, why do you always insist on carrying me? I mean really, it's getting old."

Paul rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip on her while saying with a smirk "Because, you like it. How many times do I have to explain it to you?"

Violet slapped his back lightly while whispering "Forever," making Paul smile.

Paul than let her down to pull her into a kiss, making her growl softly.

"Alright love birds, break it up your making me want to hurl!" Dwayne faked gagged, making Violet giggle and Paul chuckle.

David rolled his eyes as he viewed the scene from his place in the wheel chair, knowing that the two where gonna end up being mated sooner or later.

Having nothing else to do, Violet pulled away from Paul and walked over to the couch to sit beside Dwayne as Marko played with one of his pet birds that lived in the cave.

Violet ran a hand through her thick hair as she watched Marko release the bird into the air with a grin before asking, "Hey Marko, how come you get to have pets and I don't?"

Marko smirked and stated "Because I have a way with animals and you don't."

Violet scowled lightly, "Nah uh, I've got a way with animals. You just don't know it."

That being said Marko rolled his eyes and sat near Paul who sat on the fountain, smoking a cigarette.

Violet soon stared off into space, her mind going back to that guy she found staring at her just before she left the boardwalk. "_Who was he? Why was he staring at me? Was he human? Was he even real?" _as she asked these questions to herself she didn't notice the time pass nor Paul standing up and coming in front of her till he was right in her face saying "Alright Babe, time to go to bed, the suns rising."

Violet came out of her daze and looked around noticing all the other boys were already gone.

"How long was I zoned out?" she asked getting off the couch and linking her hand with Paul's as they walked towards the small cavern where they slept.

"Oh I don't know, about two or three hours," he answered smirking.

Violet took on a shocked look and mumbled a "Really?" Paul smiled and mocked back "_Really,_" causing the young vampire to reach up and jerk a chunk of his blonde hair, making him whine 'Ow' as they stood under an upside down David, Dwayne and Marko who were already asleep.

Violet chuckled putting a finger to her lips and grasped Paul in a hug while giving him a light kiss before taking off her shoes and flipping into the air so that her feet caught the metal hanging bar.

Crossing her arms over her chest and winking at Paul, she watched the tall blonde soon follow her lead and flew up to hang beside her; smiling as he shut his eyes and began sleeping.

Violet's last thoughts before she too slipped into unconsciousness was how at home she felt here and who that redheaded man was that was watching her earlier with such an intense stare.

**A/N**

**So that was chapter ten! hope you liked it. wonder who that redhead was? I'll try to have another chapter up in a few days. Tell me what ya think! Jess**


	11. Chapter 11 Motherly Instincts

**Hey, thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! **

**well...here is chapter eleven. please enjoy!**

**(I do not own any of the Lost Boys:( But i do own Violet and who ever else i make up!:)**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Violet awoke before the boys for the second time that week, she silently let go of the hanging bar and landed right side up on the cave floor.

The sun had just gone down, she could feel it; smiling and hyped up she grabbed her boots from a corner and tugged them on.

Than she threw her arms up and stretched, looking up as she was stretching, she found that Paul was no longer sleeping with the boys, he was gone.

Looking around Violet bent down into a playful crouch and listened intently for her blonde boyfriend's movements.

She grinned when she heard him moving quietly behind her and waited until he almost grabbed her than she flipped up and grabbed Marko's (who had been watching the scene) awaiting hands.

Flipping again she landed in a crouch while balancing on the bar above Marko's feet, Violet watched as Paul looked around before she jumped on his shoulders lightly.

Covering his eyes with her hands she purred "Guess who?"

Paul smirked, "Don't need to, I already know, Babe."

Violet moved her hands from his eyes and hopped off of Paul, who in turn grabbed her hand and spun her around into an embrace and kissed her.

Smiling into the kiss, Violet than pulled away and turning to her three smirking brothers; David, Dwayne, and Marko, she said "Kissing makes me hungry, David can we go eat now?"

all the pack looked to David for the okay and when he gave them a slight nod they all flew out of their sleeping cave and out to the bikes.

Violet rode behind David tonight, relishing the wind in her hair and face; although it was nothing compared to flying, Violet now loved to ride with one of the boys on their bikes.

It made her feel….free and forget she who she was.

Pulling up beside a few buildings, Violet and the Boy's dismounted and headed to their usual scoping spot at the board walk.

Violet walked hand and hand with Paul as they made their way to a bench, smiling ever so often at David or one of her other brothers.

Paul sat on the bench in a lazily position, practically covering the whole thing, while David and Dwayne leaned on the railing on the left side of Paul, Marko and Violet on the right all watching the crowd; hunting.

Violet was staring into the crowd with a board expression when she caught sight of the redheaded man again; watching her.

She blinked to clear her eyes but when she looked again the man was gone.

_"What's up little sister?" _David asked in her head, startling her a little.

"_Nothing, just saw something that wasn't real," _she answered glancing at the platinum blonde slightly.

_"And what was that?"_ David asked her curious.

Violet answered back _"A man," _she couldn't lie to her pack leader.

_"What did this man look like?" _Violet looked over at David to find him staring intently at her, waiting for an answer.

Sighing quietly, Violet thought, _"He was tall, bout the size of Paul or Dwayne. He had red hair, and green eyes." _

She looked back over at David to find he had a blank expression on his face.

Taking this opening Violet moved off the railing and said absently "I'm board, I'm going to just look around for a bit. I'll be back in a little while," she waited till the all the boys nodded before she started walking through the crowds thinking.

_'Why do I keep seeing this guy? Why is he here than not here?...what's that smell?" _

Violet stopped walking and sniffed the air, was that blood she smelled?

Violet turned to an ally that she had just passed and found the smell getting stronger; she could also hear what sounded like a baby crying and a woman laughing.

Walking more so into the ally she stopped when she found a dead woman on the ground bleeding out of her neck, Violet looked a few steps away from her, towards the sound of crying and found the murderer with a young child in her arms fixing to have desert.

Violet growled low in her throat, catching the vampire's attention.

Violet watched as the woman turned to face her sharply, red curls swinging around with the movement.

Violet stared into the yellow-orange eyes of the woman, who sent a threatening growl her way pulling back her lips in the process.

Violet quickly changed her facial appearance into her beast form and growled, crouching slightly in a defensive poison.

The redhead spoke first, "What do you want child?" she asked still holding the crying child in her arms.

_"Child?"_ Violet asked in her head, but shook the small insult off focusing all her attention on the trespasser and the small human child.

"What are you doing trespassing on my and my pack's land? Killing the mother of a young child and almost killing said child it's self," Violet asked with a slight glare.

The red head smiled; her teeth and mouth stained red from the blood of the woman, and said "I was hungry and besides the woman and her brat happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing, personal."

Violet's glare hardened _'Nothing personal?'_ sure Violet was a killer herself but she would never think of killing a young child.

"Your still in my territory so just hand the child to me and go away," Violet ordered never taking her eyes off the woman.

She watched as the other vampire smiled wickedly and whispered "Now why would I do that when I can just eat the child and kill you?"

Violet snarled and leaped at the redhead who made to bite the little kid's neck and knocked the human out of red's grasp making the stranger growl as Violet seized her neck in a vice like grip and started to crush it.

The redhead gagged and brought her claws up to Violet's face and scratched deep, drawing blood and making her let go.

Taking this opportunity, the redhead jumped up and slammed Violet against the ally wall, trying to rip her arm off in the process.

"I'm going to kill you, you little bitch!" she snarled as she bit into Violet's shoulder making the brunette scream.

Than all of the sudden, the redhead stopped, her eye's glazed over like she was communicating.

Then with out warning she dropped Violet on the ally floor and left, leaving the still crying child and the still alive Violet behind.

Violet winced as she tried to get up, to check on the crying human but failed miserably when her legs wouldn't hold her and she fell.

Groaning she started to crawl to the little human not stopping until she had the little thing in her arms.

She took off the large coat that was wrapped around it and found it to be a little girl with dark brown eyes and light brown hair.

Her face back to normal, she cooed and talked quietly to the little girl smiling as it's crying subsided.

"_She can only be two or three years old," _Violet thought as she rocked back and forth ignoring the pains in her body.

"What's your name Little one, hmm?" she asked in a soft voice as the little girl smiled and touched the young seventeen year olds face.

Getting no answer Violet was about to say something else when she heard several someones coming towards her and the little girl.

Now Violet may only be a few days old for a vampire and she may be weak from the fight from the redhead but she was going to protect the little girl in her arms.

So quickly getting up into a defensive position and still holding the little girl she changed into her vampire form and waited; sending a threatening growl to the intruders.

That was until one of them asked, "Babe, is that you?"

Violet relaxed slightly in her fighting stance and watched as all the Lost Boys came walking up to her.

"Hey what happened?" Marko said and made to come near her to look at her wounds when she snarled at him, pulling the little girl tighter to her chest.

David stopped him from going further,

"Easy Marko, she doesn't recognize you right now; she's to much in the protective mode," David said as he pulled him back and tried to calm Violet down by speaking to her.

"Violet, it's okay, it's only us, your family."

Violet growled at him; the vampire in her fully taking over.

David turned to Paul, "Paul, try to get through to her, you're her soul mate, calm her down." Paul looked a little surprised at the _soul mate _thing but did as he was told and walked closer to Violet quietly saying,

"Babe, it's me, Paul. Your safe now, were not going to hurt you, just chill out okay?"

Violet stood stock still, watching him her stance losing up slightly with every word he said.

"You hearme Vi? Nobodies going to hurt you or your little girl. Trust me"

Paul got closer and closer to the point that he could put his arms around her; which he did.

That was when she broke down and cried, never letting the child go she leaned into Paul's embrace and cried.

"I was so scared Paul, I just had to protect her from that other vampire! I'm so sorry for threatening you guys!"

She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed circles on her back whispering things like "You did protect her," and "It's okay, we know you didn't mean it."

All the other boys just stared at her as Paul held her, they watched as she lifted her head to look at them; her baby blue eyes back to normal, she looked extremely guilty.

"I'm so sorry I almost attacked you, I don't know what I was thinking!" she apologized to her brothers while hugging the now sleeping girl to her chest.

David came up to her saying, "Its okay Violet, your protective, mother instinct took over, you were doing the right thing."

Violet smiled and pulled out of Paul's embrace and slowly tried to stand but failed falling back into Paul's arms.

"Here," Paul said and cradled both her and the little girl in his arms.

Dwayne looked at his sister than to David and said "It'll be sunrise soon."

David looked up and nodded "lets go," he said and they all flew to the cave.

*****At the cave*****

Paul landed in side the cave with the other boys and gently sat Violet on the couch and tried to take the little girl away from her.

"No," she muttered and tightened her hold on the sleeping child.

Paul sighed "Violet I'm not going to hurt her, I just need to move her out of your arms so we can look at your wounds."

Violet looked reluctant but nodded lightly and handed the child over to Dwayne saying,

"Be very careful with her!"

making Dwayne grin and say "Don't you worry little sister, she's in good hands."

David came up to Violet and said "Now will need you to remove your pants and shirt Vi, Paul's already got your boots off."

Yep if Violet could blush she would be on fire.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we need to see your wounds," Marko answered.

Violet glared but submitted, "Alright but I'm only doing this because I'm hurt," she than pulled off her tank top and jeans leaving her left in her black bra and underwear.

"Woo baby! Didn't know you wore Victoria secret" Paul whopped than got hit in the head by Dwayne.

"Shut up, you'll wake the kid" Dwayne said as he cradled the little toddler in his arms.

Shrugging Paul turned back to Violet as David examined her.

"Stand up," David ordered her and she did as she was told and stood up.

"My lord," Marko exclaimed as he to looked Violet over; she looked ruff.

"That's a nasty bite ya got there Vi," David said as he poked the wound on her shoulder.

"That's a wicked scratch on your cheek too Sis," Marko commented while gently running a hand over the bloody marks.

"How bad is it?" she asked referring to her whole body.

"Well let's just say if you were human still you would be dead," Dwayne stated from his place on a old chair.

"Ow," Violet yelped as David felt her ribs for any breaks.

"Ya got two broke ribs and a bruised spine, who did this to you Violet?" David asked, looking up at Violet from his position at her legs checking them for any breaks.

Violet smirked bitterly, "A little redheaded bitch, she killed Little One over there's mama. Was going to kill the little girl when I came…. but I stopped her." Violet said while looking at the girl in Dwayne's arms; her face unreadable.

"Here, drink this it will make you better," Marko said and gave her the jeweled bottle with all their blood in it.

"Thanks bro," she said and gulped the liquid down. Already she started to heal.

David commented "You'll be good as new tomorrow night, now let's go to bed."

Violet grabbed one of Paul's shirts and tugged it on than she watched as Dwayne moved to put the little girl on the bed to sleep.

Moving at vampire speed Violet ran over and stopped him, "I will not have her be out here while I'm asleep and not with her." She stated and held out her arms for the little girl.

Sighing Dwayne handed the little human to Violet and grabbed some quilts and pillows from the bed and flew to their sleeping cave; Violet right behind him.

As Violet and Dwayne entered the cave they found Marko already asleep, Paul half asleep, and David getting ready to sleep when he saw the little girl in her arms.

"What is that doing in here?" he asked with a slightly annoyed look.

Violet glared, "She's sleeping here, where I can protect her if need be."

David's icy blue eyes stared down at her before shrugging and going to sleep.

Violet turned to a little cave behind the sleeping vampires and smiled, it was perfect for her little girl to sleep in.

she walked over just as Dwayne finished with the little bed and gently laid down the toddler.

Smiling, Violet ran her hand lightly over the girl's cheek and said "Goodnight my little one," and with that she joined the others on the hanging bar.

Curling up against Paul, she looked down into the little cave and smiled at the child. Her child.

Than she fell into a restful sleep.

**A/N**

**Well i liked writing that chapter! hope yall like reading it! please tell me what you think! :) Jess**


	12. Chapter 12 Kansas Moon & Life Mates

**Hi! Thank you to all who read this story! **

**i gift you with chapter twelve! enjoy.**

**(I do not own the Lost Boys :( but i do own Violet and Kansas!:)**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER TWELVE

This Morning Violet awoke last; last night's activities had took their toil on her.

Her blue eyes looked around and landed on the small two year old girl lying in her little nest of pillows and blankets in the small cave at the back wall.

Smiling Violet let go of the hanging bar and flew down to the little girl.

Picking her up gently, she walked out of the cave entrance and out into the lobby, finding all the boys sitting around doing nothing really.

Paul got up first and strode over to Violet and kissed her good morning hugging her lightly as he did so.

Violet walked over to the couch and sat by Dwayne, again watching Marko play with one of his birds.

She stroked the little girl's hair softly and looked around at her family.

Her eye's came to David's and she froze, he was glaring at her and _her_ little girl.

Violet growled softly at David in warning as he continued to glare at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Do you have a problem David?" Violet asked hotly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he replied, "Her," he pointed to the little girl.

"What could she possibly be doing that is bothering you?" she asked.

David was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke softly "I want you to get rid of her."

Violet's expression became one of shock than anger. "You think I could do that to this little girl? Kill her or abandon her? I freaking saved her David! She's an orphan, her mother's dead….."

"I said get rid of her!" David yelled in a commanding voice making Violet wince but she still held her ground.

"No," she growled glaring defiantly at her leader.

"I will not leave her anywhere or kill her! I want to keep her! Please let me keep her!" Violet begged David as the little girl started to wake up.

"David please, I'll take good care of her, I used to take care of my baby cousins when I was human! Please can I just keep her?" by that time the little girl was wide awake; clinging to Violet and looking at David shyly, hiding her face in Violet's dark hair.

Paul spoke up from the fountain, "Aw David, come on let her keep the girl, she is rather a cute thing anyways and it would be cool to have a baby in the group."

David glared at Paul, "Don't you back her up Paul!"

Violet smirked standing up and bouncing the little girl on her right hip.

"Please David? Can I keep her? Pleeeease?" Violet watched with triumph as David's wall slowly broke down; he just couldn't resist his little sister very long.

"Fine, you can keep her. Just as long as she doesn't get in the way of things or tells on us!" he groaned while Violet jumped in the air lightly yelling out a "Yes!"

coming over to hug her, Violet's boyfriend and two other brother's came up and hugged her while David sat In his wheel chair, brooding.

"What ya gonna name her Mama?" Paul asked kissing Violet on the cheek while smiling at the shy little girl.

"Kansas, Kansas Moon. That sound fitting for a Lost Girl?" she asked grinning at her brothers.

"Kansas Moon sounds just fine to me," Dwayne said while smiling at Kansas; earning a cheeky smile in return.

Violet turned her adopted daughter so the little girl was facing her and smiled motherly, "You like that name Kansas?" her eyes brightened when the little girl laughed.

"Are you getting hungry?" she asked bouncing the little girl on her hip again.

She was answered with a small growl of Kansas's stomach, laughing Paul said "I'd take that as a yes, what do you say that we go to the board walk and one of us stays and feeds her while the rest of us hunt then come back and let that one person who was watching her before go hunting. How's that sound Babe?"

He watched as Violet contemplated on it and than nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course, but we have to get the okay from David," Marko said as they all looked at David for approval.

"Sure, but I'm not watching her," he said still a little mad about the whole thing.

Dwayne stepped forward to Violet and said softly, "I'll watch her while you go feed, you're still pretty weak from that fight last night and you'll need to feed quicker sooner than I do."

Violet gave a small smile and thanked her brother, than adjusting her grip on Kansas, she flew out of the cave behind David and walked to Marko's bike.

"Hey Marko, you mind if me and Kansas ride with you tonight? You haven't had a turn with me anyway," she called as the blonde approached her and shrugged mounted his bike while smirking, "Sure, hop on."

As Violet got on and adjusted Kansas where the little girl would be comfortable and she could still hang on with ease, she said "Just don't drive to fast or crazy, remember you've got my little girl with you!"

"Yeah whatever," he replied playfully and started his bike.

After a few minutes all the boys where riding off to the board walk.

************At the board walk***************

Violet handed over a wide eyed Kansas to Dwayne as the other boys picked out their meals.

She kissed the little girls head and said to Dwayne "I shouldn't take long, get her something healthy that she will eat. I don't know her favorite foods but try a grocery store first okay?"

Dwayne just smirked and stated "You really are loving this aren't you?"

"Loving what? The mother thing or the drinking blood thing?" she asked the latter part quietly.

"The mother thing, your acting like you're her birth mother when you've only had her for a few hours at the most and just picked her up in an ally somewhere. You would have made an excellent human mother Vi," he complimented.

Violet smiled, "I'm already a mother Dwayne, as soon as I picked her up off that ground last night and fought for her she was mine. Now I better go the boys are waiting for me."

Violet kissed Kansas on the cheek and winked at Dwayne before bounding off after the boys grabbing hold of Paul's hand when she reached him, her wounds only slightly bothering her.

Dwayne looked at the little girl in his arms and grinned at her making Kansas laugh; then he carried her off to find a grocery store.

Walking hand in hand with Paul as they followed a group of surfers; Violet just realized how hungry she really was.

So as soon as the four vampires got the surfers far enough away from the crowds, Violet let her self become the hunter and relentlessly attacked the nearest victim with a feral snarl.

Violet, made her kill cleanly, not spilling a single drop of blood as she fed.

She threw the body of her victim down in the sand and went over to Paul her face still in its vamp form, and started licking his bloody face clean.

Paul closed his eyes at the wet caress and rumbled what you would call a deep purr.

"I feel much better now," Violet whispered seductively; kissing Paul's neck and nipping playfully.

Paul shivered at her teasing but reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I'll be right back," he said than picking up his and hers victims bodies he flew out to sea to dispose of them before coming back in a flash and attacking Violet with hard kisses and caress's.

Violet growled softly and leaned her head back, as he softly kissed her exposed shoulder and neck.

It was then Violet realized that the David and Marko had lest the scene and she was still wearing Paul's shirt from last night.

_"Ugh, how stupid of me," _she thought when Paul looked up from his kisses and said "I think your choice in outfit is perfectly fine."

Violet rolled her eye's of coarse he thought it was fine to ware just a T-shirt and underwear to town.

"You look hot," he said picking her up so she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He than continued to nuzzle her neck as she did his before biting lightly into her flesh enough to draw blood, drinking from her slowly, running his hands up and down her thighs.

Groaning in pleasure, Violet bit into Paul's neck and started to drink from him savoring the taste of him.

Soon Paul lowered them both to the sand and they began to make love.

Now they were mated.

****An hour later****

Violet and Paul returned to the board walk looking more together than ever.

Violet spotted the other boys first and smiled when she saw Dwayne with Kansas along with bags of diapers, food and clothes.

He was a god.

Violet let go of Paul and ran to Kansas pulling the happy but tired child into her arms and hugging her lovingly.

"Did you have fun with Dwayne? Huh? Did you?" she asked the smiling toddler with a happy face.

"Thank you so much Dwayne!" she said and hugged her dark haired brother.

"No problem but I wasn't the only one who went shopping."

He pointed to Marko and David who stood off to the side; Marko smiling back at her while David smirked at her and Paul.

"Thanks guys, you don't know what this means to me!" she exclaimed and hugged both the other blondes.

David looked at Kansas and sighed, "Well the little brat there is getting sleepy so I should suggest that you take her home Vi. Paul you go with her."

Violet looked at him and shrugged grabbing a few bags while Paul grabbed the rest and walked to the beach where they could fly off with out being seen; Paul saying he would come back for his bike later on that night.

**A/N**

**Hey so Violet can keep the little girl and now her and Paul are life mates! please tell me what you think. now i must go to bed because it is 12:42 am. goodnight! :) Jess**


	13. Chapter 13 Come With Us Violet

**Hi all, i would like to thank all my reviewers. I'm so glad you like my story! **

**well here is chapter thirteen! enjoy.**

**(I do not own the Lost boys:( but i do own Violet, Kansas and a few other people:)**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Coming into the cave with Paul behind her Violet threw the shopping bags she had in her right hand onto the couch and gently carried Kansas to her bed in the cave where they all slept and tucked the two year old in kissing her forehead lightly.

Smiling she left the small cave and went over to where Paul was at the fountain smoking.

"I better not catch you smoking around Kansas Paulie, it might make me mad," Violet said smirking as she sat down beside him.

Paul held the cigarette in his mouth and pulled Violet onto his lap, taking the cigarette out of his mouth he said mockingly, "what ya gonna do, bite me?"

Violet playfully growled and nipped at him, earning a laugh in return.

Sitting her down beside him Paul stood up and kissed her lightly saying, "Babe, I'm going to go get my bike, I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright Paulie, I'll be here with Kansas," Violet hugged him and sat back down as Paul left her alone in the main cave.

Not long after Paul left, Violet heard and smelt intruders on the outside of the cave entrance fixing to enter.

Violet stood up from the fountain and sniffed the air carefully.

Her eye's widened when she found that the intruders where not human, but vampire and there were about four or five of them.

_"Oh shit!"_ she thought and got into a fighting crouch, she was not going to let them get to Kansas.

Violet let out a growl as she watched the first Vampire walk into the cave followed four more.

_"Great"_ she thought as she watched the pack walk in gracefully.

Noticing her growl, the pack turned toward her and smirked.

_"Holy, Shit!"_ Violet's mind cursed as she looked into the green eyes of the redheaded man she thought was not real.

Looking at the others she found one other vampire smirking, her green eyes smug and snobby, Violet glared at the redheaded bitch from two nights ago.

"Well, this is a lovely home you got here little one, you don't live here alone I suppose."

Violet's blue eyes went back to the redheaded man who seemed to be the leader and dare she say the bitch's twin brother.

"No, I don't live here alone," Violet said carefully watching all five vampires closely.

The Bitch spoke up, "what ever happened to that brat you stole from me the other night? Did you eat her?"

Violet glared, "And why should I tell you what I did with the little girl?"

Red stepped forward with a glare, "Because I want to know _child_."

Violet glared but said "I ate her," making the woman in front of her smile wickedly.

"You owe me a snack then, since you don't have any little girls around here I'll just kill you and will call it even how's that?"

red turned vamp at the same time as Violet who growled while commenting back, "it sounds fine, but what if I kill you first?"

Violet than, launched herself at the woman; scratching her face, and drawing blood.

Red winced and went to slap Violet across the face but she was to slow.

Violet went at her again only to be caught by the throat and slammed on the cave floor.

Violet saw tiny black spots as she got up quickly and prepared for the next attack, which came from behind.

Grabbing red's arm Violet flipped the vampire over on her back and slammed her on the floor, before dislocating her shoulder by stepping on her body and roughly pulling the redhead's arm.

Before red had time to heal Violet grabbed the dislocated arm and pulled, dragging the woman up to her before sinking her fangs into the redhead's neck.

Violet was draining her when the four vampires that had been watching the fight previously grabbed her by the hair and arms jerking her off the other vampire.

Violet snarled at them all, her face crazed and dangerous.

Red's twin, the man, slapped her hard across the face, grabbing her attention.

"Very well done for a new born, my sister needs to learn how to fight better," the redheaded man said to her with a small smirk.

Violet just looked confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Adam and that's my sister Carrie," Violet looked over at the redhead who shoved her shoulder back in place against the rock walls while holding her neck with her good hand.

Violet smirked at the damage she done than turned back to Adam who introduced her to the rest of his pack.

"The two brunettes is Nate and Josh, the blonde is Billy and the black haired one is Harrison."

Violet glared at all of them stepping away from Adam and growled, "That's nice, get out!"

Adam smirked and shook his head,

"Not unless you go with us."

_What? _

"What?" Violet demanded with a snarl.

"I said we wont leave unless you go with us…..Violet."

**A/N**

**So sorry that was short and i haven't updated as soon as i would have liked but I've had lots to do lately and haven't had time to write. So anyway what do you think? how does Adam know Violet's name i wonder? review me! :) Jess**


	14. Chapter 14 Is It Over?

**Hello, First off i would like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers for sticking by me in this story! you guys are the best! **

**(I do not own any of the Lost Boys:( I Do own Violet, Kansas, Carrie, Adam, Billy, Josh and Nate:)**

Ultra Violet

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Damn me to hell if I'd go any where with you!" she said, vamping out again and setting her self into a defensive crouch.

Adam laughed and said, "Well that's not a nice thing to say, Violet I'm deeply hurt."

"Screw you!" she said backing up a few steps keeping her eyes on all the vamps.

"Oh how I would love for you to do that," he said and before she could even blink Adam had his hand wrapped around her neck lifting her off the ground.

Violet clawed at his arms trying to make him loose his grip on her but to no avail.

"Quite the little fighter isn't she?" Carrie asked smirking wickedly.

Violet growled and managed to spit right in Carrie's face, making the woman growl and say "Your going to pay for that.

Then the redhead was gone from sight but not for long.

Carrie came back and swiftly punched Violet in the stomach while Adam dropped her and the other boys watched.

A tear escaped Violet's eyes as the redhead continued kicking and beating her.

_'Where are the boys? Where is Paul?' _she thought to herself as the redhead kicked her hard in the ribs.

Adam held up his hand signaling his sister to stop and walked up to Violet and asked "Are you willing to go with us now Violet?"

Violet glared up at him with yellow/blue eyes and shook her head, "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want you," Adam said before all the vampires heard a small whimper come from one of the caverns deep in the cave.

"What's this," Adam said and nodded to Billy to go and check out the sound.

Violet's eyes; widened, in fear and anger as she saw Billy come back out with a weeping Kansas in his arms.

Violet growled and sprung up with a murderous gleam in her eye when she was grabbed by Josh and Nate who held her arms behind her back.

"The brat? Why Vi, I thought you said you ate her," Carrie said smirking again.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Violet yelled pulling against the two vampires who held her.

Carrie came over and back handed her across the face, causing her to have a busted lip.

Kansas's brown eyes looked at her mama with tears leaking out.

The two year old was scared, scared of the people in the cave and scared of what they where doing to Violet…her mother.

"Well, it seems my little new born has found a child to mother. Pity the little girl has to die." Adam said chuckling.

Violet snarled and lunged at the man, but got held back by Josh and Nate.

Then she heard a sound that almost made her scream with joy, the boys.

Soon they all came in and immediately attacked the intruders.

Dwayne going for Billy who had Kansas in his arms while Paul and Marko went for Josh and Nate, freeing Violet from her captures.

She spotted David fighting Adam and quickly looked around for Kansas; finding the little girl against the cave wall crying, with Carrie closing in on her.

Using her vampire speed Violet ran and tackled Carrie to ground going for her throat while slamming her head onto the stone floor.

Carrie then, somehow got the upper hand and managed to push Violet off of her throwing her against the wall.

Turning back to the little girl Carrie turned back to Kansas with her fangs ready, until Violet came at her again and sent her flying till she hit the old fountain.

"Get away from her you BITCH!" Violet spat and came at Carrie again pouncing on her and breaking both the redhead's arms.

Carrie screamed and twisted so her legs wrapped around Violet's neck in a choke hold, then slammed the brunette's face on the ground.

Carrie screamed again, releasing Violet from her hold and looked around to see Paul ripping the head of Josh; her mate.

"No!" she screamed and went for Paul only to be pulled back by her feet by Violet who had a iron candle stick she had gotten from the fountain with the a shard of on end broke off.

She stabbed Carrie deeply in the chest with the sharp end making the redhead scream even louder and blood start to spurt from her mouth.

Violet pulled out the candle stick and plunged it into the vampire's heart again.

Carrie screeched and started having a sort of seizure before her head exploded, finally killing her.

Violet stood up covered in the woman's and her own blood and found that Adam had gathered the rest of his pack and where flying out of the cave.

Violet looked over at her own pack and found they didn't have a scratch on them barley.

Violet flinched slightly as she felt Kansas grab her legs in a tight hold sobbing.

Leaning down, Violet's face returned human and she hugged the little girl, picking her up and whispering softly to her.

Paul came over and hugged her, kissing her forehead, mumbling sorry over and over again.

"Shh, its okay Paulie, were okay," she said stroking his cheek with her free hand.

Marko spoke up "Well, that was fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime."

Dwayne glared at his brother and walked over to Violet and Kansas bringing his hand up to stroke the little girls face.

"Is she okay?" he asked, his dark eyes looking at Violet's blue ones.

"Yeah, she's alright. Just a little scared that's all."

David rolled his eyes "Oh for Christ sake! She probably doesn't even know what just happened."

Violet glared at him, "How can you say that David! Of course she knows what just happened! Do you think she's stupid or something?"

David rolled his eyes again and replied, "Whatever. Marko can you find out when Adam and his pack will be coming back?"

Marko shrugged "I can try" he said then went into a daze.

Violet watched him closely while holding her daughter and waited for the blonde to come out of his daze.

Finally Marko's eyes brightened again and he said "I can't say but it will be a long time before he does come back."

David nodded, "good, that will give the brat time to grow up so we can change her and add her into the pack."

"Say what? No David, your not changing, my baby into one of us; unless she chooses it!" Violet yelled; her eyes turning reddish.

"Whoa girl, take it easy" Paul said rubbing his mate's back.

Violet's eyes changed back to blue as she calmed back down but still glared at David.

Shrugging her off David announced that they should all go to bed since it was a few minutes until sunup.

All would be back to normal now, for the most part.

But the fight was by no means over.

**A/N**

**Well friends this is the end of this story, but don't worry! **

**I WILL have a sequel following this one! **

**also if i where to pair Kansas up with one of the Lost Boys who should it be: Marko, Dwayne or David? please let me know! **

**review me! :) Jess**


End file.
